The Right Thing
by sellthelie
Summary: DracoLuna: "No matter how much I didn't want them to, no matter how I felt towards them, or they to me, but because it's the right thing to do."


**Title: **The Right Thing  
**By: **mandy-jg  
**Pairing: **Draco/Luna  
**Rating: **PG (A little language)  
**Summary: **_"No matter how much I didn't want them to, no matter how I felt towards them, or they to me, but because it's the right thing to do."_  
**A/N: **For **7spells**, prompt is **Dragon Tears**. Takes place immediately after DH, not the epilogue.

**The Right Thing**

He could hear the voices as they passed the door, Draco kicked out slightly, but missed the open door, without the energy he left it open. Slumping back against the wall behind him, wincing as the pain flared again, gritting his teeth he rode out it out. The voices faded as they got further away from his hiding place.

_His hiding place_, now that made him sound like a child. Not that he wouldn't mind terribly going back to that peaceful time, if it meant he wouldn't have to deal with all that was happening around him today. It was the cowards way, but when truly had he shown any kind of real bravery? The short answer, was never. Bravery wasn't something that he'd had the chance to develop, there had been plenty of moments when he had the opportunity to show some; to pull up his sleeves and put on a brave face.

He'd like to say he'd taken all these opportunities, but he hadn't. When everyone else was doing all they could to fight, he was the one running, _screaming _for the hills.

Today he'd resolved to be different, he was going to try. Not that he would have had Potters' guts, hell, he'd probably never have Longbottoms'. Where he'd found that he didn't know. He could try though.

Fat lot of good trying had done for him. He couldn't save his _friend_, he could barely save himself, it was only by the grace of some other force that that Death Eater hadn't killed him. His bravery wasn't all that it was supposed to be. Which was probably why he was hiding in this abandoned classroom, with this injury over his abdomen. The pain was excruciating, he couldn't move without the knives seemingly stabbing him everywhere.

There would be people downstairs who no doubt could help him, all he had to do was ask. He didn't deserve their help though, why should they turn their attention from someone who had actually done good, and focus on him? He who did_ nothing_, nothing but run, and hide.

No he didn't deserve it, so he wouldn't take it.

Draco could hear footsteps approaching again, so with one final try he reached out and managed to kick the door shut. The noise it made as slammed shut resonated throughout the hall, no doubt drawing the attention of the people out there.

Through the thick walls he couldn't hear anything from the corridor outside, so it was a surprise when the door opened and a hand welding a wand came in. He closed his eyes, swearing to himself when the face appeared.

"Go away Lovegood."

"Malfoy," she sighed, shutting the door behind her. "What are you doing up here?"

"Hiding, go away," Draco pulled his arm around him tighter, his cloak gathered protectively around his middle.

"Draco, your mother is looking for you, she's nearly frantic. She thinks some left over Death Eater has taken you, for her sake you should come down."

_His mum_, he hadn't even thought of her. Of course she'd be frantic, he owed it to her at least to go back down there, but he couldn't. "I can't."

"Draco..."

"Dammit Lovegood don't call me that!" He snapped, grimacing slightly at the force in his words. "We aren't friends, so you have no obligation to me, so piss off."

She ignored his words, looking at him closely, seemingly inspecting him with her round eyes, "I don't have an obligation, that's true."

"Then _piss_ off." Luna reached forward, and touched his side softly, he grimaced instantly, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You're hurt," she said simply.

"Wow Lovegood, let's go find the Minister and see if we can get you an award for stating the fucking obvious."

"He's dead."

"Well, we have to go find his second in charge then, because you are on a roll."

Luna closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly, "For the love of Merlin, will you shut up!"

He drew back, "Well, will you piss off?"

"No."

"Then I won't shut up." Her pale eyes widened in the dark as she pulled her wand from her pocket, and shoved it into his side. Draco howled with pain, his eyes prickling as the fire spread through his abdomen. "Fucking hell Lovegood, you are a bloody nutter."

"And you are an inconsiderate arse who does nothing but think for themselves, what are you up here wallowing in your pain Malfoy?" She spat, her eyes blazing. "Do you think you are the only one that is hurt? There are dozens of people downstairs, most of them a darn sight worse of then you, but you are the only one that is behaving this way. Your mother is terrified for you, she even asked Neville if he knew were you are."

"Neville Longbottom, the bloody hero of the day," he muttered, inching away from her.

"You'd do well to be half as good as Neville is Malfoy! He wouldn't cower like some child in the dark, unable to choose what side to fight for, scared of being wrong."

"If you think so highly of him, then go help him, I sure as hell don't need you."

"But your mother needs you, you know the Ministry will probably take your father into custody soon."

Draco hadn't even thought of that, the loose ends that would needed to be tied hadn't crossed his mind. His father was a criminal, he was supposed to be locked up in Azkaban, and with _him_ gone now, that's where he surely would return.

"I am sure she is petrified, her son is missing, and she can only assume the worst. Then her husband may be taken away from her yet again, not that he doesn't deserve it, but maybe, she could get a little comfort from the one she so clearly loves the most. You have to go down to her."

He did, he didn't care for his father all that much, but he wouldn't be able to let his mother suffer. Draco started to pull himself up, only to collapse down again as the pain flared, and caused his balance to waver.

"Let me help you," Luna said softly, moving closer to him. "I can make it a little better, and then you'll be able to go to her, it won't be one hundred percent - but it will be bearable."

He shook his head as he pulled his robes open, and lifted the jumper underneath up, revealing the deep gash on his side. "Why would you even want to help me Luna, after everything, you shouldn't even bother."

"I'm not helping you," she whispered, as she cleaned the wound. "I'm doing this for your mother, I'm doing this so she isn't worrying any longer, she truly cares about you, for some reason unknown to me. But also because I'd want someone to help me if I needed it," she ripped the bottom of his jumper away, and started wrapping it around him. "No matter how much I didn't want them to, no matter how I felt towards them, or they to me, but because it's the right thing to do."

* * *


End file.
